iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Heal Blast (disambiguation)
"Heal......" -Saino Ultra Instinct Purple charging a Heal Blast saying the first thing needed to charge it. The ''Heal Blast ''is a technique used in Purple VS Green. It is a new technique used by every of the main characters. Its first appearance started in the second episode of Season 4. Overview History Purple VS Green Season 4 In Purple VS Green:, Both Pink and Black (the fusees of Purple) went Full Power Super Saino Ulima x2 to defeat a Corrupted Sainoa and charged the second most powerful Heal Blast to defeat it and restore it from corruptness further more. One episode after it, Purple, trying to use it as a finishing move to remove Bronze from the planet Sarnuto, used a very weak but powerful Heal Blast to remove Bronze away from the planet but failed, as Bronze blocked it and sent it away from the planet. And after Blue got thrown away from Bronze like a rag doll, Purple hit him, making him go more higher in the atmosphere, and saying,"THIS END NOWS!!!!" instead of charging up the usual, "Heal....BLAST!!!!!!" as a result of Bronze being a spy as well as hurting the Sarnutians from the planet. Bronze, after failing to block Purple, tried to block the blast by holding it but it did no good as Bronze was thrown into space from the Heal Blast away from the planet. After that, it wasn't used until the second part of episode one of Season 5. Season 5 In The Third Invasion of Homeworld Part 2, when Green went back to base form, Green fired a Heal Blast but slowly failed but then Blue fired a Heal Blast (which shown off the return) but after Purple achieved Saino Ultra Instinct by using his mind, and dealing with its mental state form (which dodged every blast Red had for him), he was able to use it. Instead of Red fighting physically in his Legendary Super Saino state, he used a Eraser Blast with him saying, "I win----not you!" and Purple reacted by charging up the blast. While dodging every move to get a direct hit, Purple, by sliding onto the blast, and making the direct hit possible, was close with Red thinking, "Oh no!" and Purple firing off the blast. While being fired, the Heal Blast being fired kept increasing at a big size, and was powerful enough to turn Red back into his Super Form (Restrained) state and once the blast was done, it hit the ground with a tremendous explosion. Ninja's GO! Usage and Personalization The way users do it varies on how the users does it telepathically via mentally for use of their ji. When both of the users hands are cupped (or similar), and charges up the blast by using and combining, in any order, of both blast particles and healing particles. The users hands, then, thrust together in force similar to Kamehameha , to release the streaming, very powerful beam of energy. Most times of use, it is used to do damage as shown with Purple and Red. One time, with Black and Pink, was it used to heal a corrupted Saino. Appearance The most colorization of the Heal Blast is with the blast being a blue color and the healing particles being green. The only time if it were used to heal was used with Black and Pink to heal. It is commonly used depending on mentality of the user (although not shown). Category:Techniques Category:Purple VS Green Category:Ninja's GO!